The First Word
by Srta. Metadona
Summary: Spoiler 5ª temporada. Cuddy está muito exasperada com House. Ele lhe tomou a coisa mais importante que tinha, sem sequer saber.


**The First Word**

Não era o fim do mundo saber que a primeira palavra de sua filha não fora "mamãe". Acontece nas melhores famílias...

Era ruim, no entanto, saber que a palavra fora "House" e que ela – sua filha - não estava se referindo, necessariamente, a "casa". Também era suficientemente ruim saber que tudo fora sua culpa e da súbita descoberta de que tinha uma boca irrefreável quando se tratava daquele obstinado médico.

Mas era ainda pior admitir, por fim, que não podia parar – no trabalho ou em casa, influenciada ou não – de falar sobre House. Parecia que seu mundo girava ao redor dele. E era doloroso saber que ele fingia não se dar conta ou se importar.

Cuddy estava _muito_ frustrada.

---

Ela havia tentado, por semanas a fio, que Rachel lhe dissesse uma palavra, qualquer palavra. Havia lhe mostrado objetos e dito seus nomes incontáveis vezes. Havia a fitado nos olhos com firmeza, como se desse modo pudesse transmitir uma mensagem telepática... Havia pedido que ela repetisse palavras que dizia. E, finalmente, havia se concentrado em uma em especial: 'mamãe' (Está bem, Rachel, vamos tentar mais uma vez: diga 'mamãe'. É fácil, meu amor: 'maa-mãe').

Seu bebê apenas continuava balbuciando, apesar disso - Deus, Lisa às vezes sentia como se a pequena estivesse a se divertir às suas custas e com sua ridícula atuação - Até _aquele_ dia.

"_Ouse_" Rachel dissera, logo após um comentário autodepreciativo da mãe ('Estou parecendo uma daquelas mães anormais as quais House adora zombar'). A partir daquele dia, Rachel balbuciava ou gritava ou _resmungava_ o nome dele. Quase como se imitasse as entonações de Cuddy.

A principio, quando Cuddy mencionava o nome de House, Rachel, como se automaticamente, repetia "_Ouse_" (demorou um tempo até a mulher aceitar que, _sim_ a primeira palavra de sua filha fora "House"). Logo, Rachel chamava tudo de "_ouse_".

Era bastante perturbador.

---

-"Porque House é um grande babaca", "House não tem sentimentos", "House é médico tresloucado que corre muitos riscos", "House um dia irá me enlouquecer", "O que eu faço com o House?"; House, House, House – a cada frase, o dedo em riste da reitora de medicina se afundava no peito no médico.

House apenas a observava buscando um sentido para aquele ataque súbito; ironicamente, ele tinha certeza que era inocente. Dessa vez.

-_Oouch_ – afetou dor e segurou seu punho. – Eu não vou estourar por mais que você me cutuque com suas garras, _Lady_ Harpia – comentou, fitando-a com aquela expressão de troça que tanto a enervava.

-A culpa é toda sua – ela resmungou batendo em seu peito com a mão livre. A vontade de feri-lo ainda não havia passado, _e_ ela não tinha certeza se algum dia passaria.

-Eu tenho certeza que você secretamente acha que sou Deus. Mas problemas como "ciclo menstrual" foram delegados, inteligentemente, à mamãe Natureza. Se queixe com ela – ele lhe ofereceu uma piscadela e girou nos calcanhares para ir embora.

-Você é a criatura mais... – ela expirou com raiva por não encontrar palavras que descrevessem com exatidão o que aquele maldito homem era. - Insensível e irritante da face da terra. E eu me odeio por deixar que controle dessa forma a minha vida!

House se voltou para ela de sobrancelha erguida. – Isso é algum tipo de obscura perversão masoquista da sua parte?

Ela odiou rir do tom falsamente interessado dele. – Ainda estou com raiva de você.

House deu de ombros:

- Esqueci minha bola de cristal nas mãos da Cameron. Ao que parece, ela quer entrar em contato com o fantasma do marido número um – e como se segredasse acrescentou:

- Ela não está satisfeita com a alegria de ter um marido saudável.

A mulher meneou a cabeça negativamente - Você é uma pessoa má - House a observou e ela suspirou. – Rachel está me enlouquecendo.

-A-há! Eu lhe disse que não deveria adotá-la. Não tenho absolutamente nada que ver com sua decisão insana de ter um monstrinho nessa sua idade. _Adotar_ um monstrinho.

-Não seja irônico. _E_ não estou arrependida.

-Bem?

-_Ela não para de pronunciar __**seu**__ nome _– a mulher murmurou sem olhá-lo. Segundos depois, quando tornou a encará-lo, ela parecia ainda mais zangada.

Se ele risse, ela iria espancá-lo. Sem se importar por – ou sentir remorso - ele ser um "pobre aleijado", como o mesmo gostava de falar quando podia ser beneficiado.

Mas House simplesmente não perdia oportunidades...

-Por que a culpa é minha? Você é a obcecada por minha deliciosa pessoa.

Definitivamente ele vai me enlouquecer algum dia, Cuddy pensou carrancuda.

-Porque até mesmo minha pequena filha de dez meses sabe que eu não consigo não pensar em você, seu idiota!

House tinha pânico desse tipo de coisa, aversão (declarações íntimas verdadeiras). E ela sentiu um prazer sádico ao observá-lo sem ação quando se aproximou até, erguendo o rosto, ficar a centímetros do rosto dele.

-Então, eu acho que você me deve alguma coisa - quando ele olhou para os lábios dela, Cuddy acrescentou:

– Quero um pedido de desculpas. - O homem virou os olhos. Mas quando ia se afastar, as mãos de Cuddy seguraram sua camisa, aproximando-o novamente:

– Eu também sei que você não pede desculpas. Então, eu decidi que cobrarei de outra forma.

Antes que House a olhasse de forma mordaz, ela o beijou.

-Se eu conseguir que ela diga "House meu herói", o que você faria? – House indagou fingindo ponderar.

-Você teria que passar muito tempo lá em casa... – ela retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha, um sorriso pequeno curvando seus lábios. – Compromisso demais para alguém como você.

-_Oh my God, _você tem razão.

O rosto falsamente surpreso dele a fez rir, ignorando o insulto contido na frase.

-Deus, eu ainda estou com raiva de você – ela disse sem perder o sorriso. – E eu estava falando sério quando disse que iria me pagar House.

-Só porque eu sou assim, não significa que pode me ter facilmente, devoradora de homens – o tom dele era infantil, apesar de encará-la com sarcasmo.

Para o espanto do homem, ela tocou carinhosamente sua face. – Você tem pacientes lhe esperando.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – os olhos dele se estreitaram perigosamente.

O sorriso de Cuddy se ampliou. – Reservei algumas horas para você, na clinica. Por... _algum tempo _– ela se afastou e, girando nos próprios pés, passou a caminhar para a saída da sala.

-Só porque a peste da sua filha...

Cuddy se voltou para ele. De sobrancelha erguida, seu dedo em riste – Cuidado – o interrompeu. – Não estou com humor para piadas, House – ele a fitou com sarcasmo, "não é uma piada", ela podia ler em seus olhos, mas a mulher o ignorou. – Não me faça lembrar o quão irritada estou realmente com você.

-Ou...?

Ela sorriu amorosamente para ele; o que não o enganou em absoluto, e House se viu recuando. – _Ou_ eu desativarei, indefinidamente, a tevê a cabo no hospital; e tomarei _algumas_ providências – o sorriso dela se alargou sob o olhar ansioso dele, ela tocou os lábios com o indicador e dedo médio e, sedutoramente, lhe lançou um beijinho, dessa forma, tornou a se afastar. Obviamente, ela estava de ironia.

E o homem não sabia como agir quando ela fazia assim, como se estivesse o incorporando. Deus do céu! Ela o enlouqueceria até o final de semana, e só era terça-feira!

House chiou.

-_Mulher demoníaca_ – resmungou observando o mover de seus quadris.

**Fim**

* * *

N/a: Está é minha primeira fic do universo de House. Provavelmente está um tanto (ou muito) OOC, não foi minha intenção.


End file.
